


GC Hotel Edition

by CHRISpyCHEESus



Series: Chaotic Cheesecake [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Sassy, Texting, meme faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 04:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19593721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHRISpyCHEESus/pseuds/CHRISpyCHEESus
Summary: It comes with a pool!





	GC Hotel Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I found this on my phone this morning back from beginning of June.

**Felix**

Guys theres a pool

(~˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~) (~˘▾˘)~

**Jeongin**

What where

**Minho**

Ew.

**Chan**

*sends selfie in pool*

**Felix**

YOURE ALREADY THERE HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME

**Changbin**

I mean someone frantically knocked like 20mins ago

**Felix**

....

We were busy

BUT IM COMING TO THE POOL

**Seungmin**

Busy doing what ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Changbin**

Really?

That's what you think

**Seungmin**

If the text fits

And it does ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Jisung**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Felix**

Oh dont act like you and minnie weren't “busy” earlier when me and Changbin tried to get you to go to the gym with us

**Jisung**

I was eating thank you

And Minnie was watching a weird documentary about sea creatures

**Minho**

Cuttlefish are cool

**Seungmin**

So Binnie, Lix what were you two up to?

(° ͡ ͜ ͡ʖ ͡ °)

**Felix**

I was doing my skin care routine thank you

**Changbin**

Yeah and I had headphones in because he says every step out loud 

**Seungmin**

Uhuh... 

┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴

**Woojin**

Would you guys knock it off

Get down here everyone else is already here

**Seungmin**

Is Jeongin there?

**Woojin**

Yeah

And about that, you need to be better at keeping an eye on him

How did you not notice him leaving the room?

**Seungmin**

…sorry Hyung

**Changbin**

You better not lose our baby this week!

Do we need to take him in?

**Jeongin**

I am fine hyungs

Me and Hyunjin walked down together

Don’t yell at Seungmin hyung

**Chan**

*sends selfie falling back into pool*

**Seungmin**

Oh like you and Felix could watch a grown child

**Felix**

Better than you can

**Woojin**

Chan here

I dropped my phone in the pool

Contact mom if you need anything

**Felix**

He does realize he is the mom in the relationship

**Minho**

Don’t Felix

He will start calling himself daddy again

**Woojin**

I am the daddy of this group thank you very much

**Jisung**

Was that Woojin or Chan?

Wait doesnt matter they both our daddies (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

**Seungmin**

That’s it.

It was fun guys but now I am going to go join Day6

**Hyunjin**

Hes actually calling JYP guys

**Minho**

I got this.

He at the pool?

**Jeongin**

So now we are down to 7 people with phones

Hes pissed

**Hyunjin**

┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

HIS LITTLE DINO SCREAM AS HE HIT THE WATER

BAHAHAHSASHAHAHAAH

**Jisung**

Minho sweetie you didn’t

**Minho**

You bet your tiddies I did

**Jisung**

(>ლ)


End file.
